


Spin the Bottle

by Giulietta



Series: AU Nonsense [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Analysis, Cheating, Computer Programming, Denial of Feelings, Emotionally Repressed, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Heartbreak, Innocence, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Love, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Problems, Realization, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: One day, X gets a program installed which aids in: data gathering and research towards potential love candidates, enhancements of stimuli for that 'euphoric' experience and pretty much human matters. [I dunno. Still researching what Love does to peeps.]Unfortunately, Love is a sadist and X don't do Eros... Love is too complex for reploid comprehension.[So... Let me type the letter X and look at the Relationship list. Oh. Eight... Interesting. How to insert every single reploid in this story? Beware of brotherly quarrels. I... like family motifs I guess?]





	1. Installation

**Author's Note:**

> Problems for being the prototype and being considered evolutionary.
> 
> Yeah... Kinda based on my other series but if I add it there then the entire timeline gets distorted. :T
> 
> Original version is this: [**Half Year (Late) Realization**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034330)
> 
> Then this story happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have started literally at the beginning of the timeline.
> 
> Let's remove the virus outbreak because I like Sigma as a good guy...
> 
> What makes a good guy?

**Downloading Love[Eternal]** **...**

 

The download started and ended on the tenth night the blue reploid finally got his room as an official B-Class Maverick Hunter under the Seventeenth Unit.

 

Program updates and installation are usually done in medbays or laboratories, but he [Rockman X] is special.

For unknown reasons, something or someone in outer-space was updating X with the latest countermeasure known to programmers.

 

'No jammer or barrier can stop Dr. Light from updating your system!' X remembered Cain telling him, making X feel both touched and disturbed at the idea that his creator is constantly watching him.

 

**Installation complete!**

 

X didn't know what **Love[Eternal]** is, but he thought it was the sister program of  **Love.EXE.**

 

According to Dr. Cain,  **Love.EXE**  is a system file because it influences the reploid's decision-making process and have random effects towards the reploid's specs.

X believes his creator was irrational, preferring  **Faith.EXE**  over  **Love.EXE** since his creator made  **Faith.EXE** an application program and X has constantly used this program over **Love.EXE**!  ~~It is because of Faith that X hopes for a world where humans and reploids would coexist peacefully.~~

 

However, the moment X saw  **Love[Eternal]** activate in the middle of training practice with his assigned mentor, X knew it was trouble.

 

* * *

 

**Target: Zero**

**Occupation: A-Class Hunter**

**Difficulty level: 8/10**

 

For some _strange_ reason, Zero somehow activated a program and created dozens of files under the folder file labelled **Crush**.

 

This program is probably a malware and X will explain its characteristics.

 **(1)Love[Eternal]**  distorts information received and somehow connects it with data regarding the blonde maverick hunter. This is problematic since X wishes to see things in all angles without bias. There are also moments where X finds himself halfway towards the training room, only to remember he has a report to submit tomorrow morning. And let's not talk about the time his botched logic started comparing Zero's specs with every other Maverick Hunter he met for no valid reason. No wait! That isn't the worst part, there are times when X sees his optics zooming in and saving Zero's actions into a GIF without his permission.

 **(2)** This leads to the next issue where  **Love[Eternal]**  slows the blue reploid's processors, constantly bombarding X with random analyzed data and facts regarding the crimson hunter and sometimes vanishing certain files just so X had no choice but to notice the text. This is annoying since X wanted to make friends and perform well on his job, only to get a random notification about Zero. There is also the time when X was taking down notes about the mission's difficulty level only to get a pop out window stating  **Zero will be entering his area in five point six seconds**. Sad news is when X reacted slower than expected (X even ran a registry cleaner and the program came out in vengeance!) in attacking Zero (Zero often requests for X's presence) and Zero believes X isn't taking  ~~him~~ training seriously. First thing X did when he returned to his room was  ~~cry~~ scream.

 **(3)**  And lastly,  **Love[Eternal]**  doesn't allow the blue bomber to open the subfolders in  **Crush** such as  **Personal, Public and Forbidden**. In fact, no one can see  **Love[Eternal]** during the scans. X tried uninstalling it, only to lose consciousness and embarrassing himself when he wakes up to learn from Spark Mandrill that Zero brought him to the medbay.  **Love[Eternal]**  is either a malware or the worst app in existence!

  
X was annoyed how active  **Love[Eternal]**  is in popping out random miscellaneous data, way more complex  ~~and irritating~~  than **Love.EXE**. Thank goodness his children won't be able to experience this troublesome program and its ability to amass thousands of temp files out of a single minute when you're near the _target_.

 

 **Hobbies** **: Fighting**

**Preferred weapon choice: Beam saber**

**Love Rival(s): Unknown**

 

X never thought he'd find issues in understanding Love. As a system file,  **Love[Eternal]**  must be important for something... but what was its purpose?!

 

Unfortunately, Cain tells X to embrace the unknown program. 'No matter how ridiculous it may be, all programs created by the omnipotent Light must mean something.' Cain has a point since  **Love[Eternal]**  allows the production of unknown stimulants which is oddly addicting. _Thank goodness he can turn his receptors off._ X doesn't want to get used to the sensations, finding it... wrong.

Based on his knowledge in Romance movies and Court cases, Love... Is a very brutal creature once it is fully accepted by its host. Yes. X will treat Love as an entity. It is a forbidden concept most male androids will not pursue. X is a male. Period. No arguments! ~~Why is Cain laughing at him?!~~   **Love[Eternal]** also influences his actions. According to Boomer Kuwanger, X is acting like a child [An unexperienced android who wants to be cuddled with attention] and an irrational sap. That... That isn't him.  ~~In short, Boomer thought X decided to upgrade his hard drive.~~  X knows Boomer Kuwanger is right. He is better than this. ~~What is this program trying to do?!~~

 

 Hearing similar observations from the navigators, X knew he must be the first one to make the move...

 

* * *

 

"I am here to discuss about my status."

 

"I was expecting your mentor to say those words... Not you." Sigma confessed as he looked up to see X bowing his head towards him.

"My apologies." X muttered, entering his foster brother and now boss' office early in the morning to avoid the crimson Hunter.

"Very well." The Seventeenth Commander leaned on his boss chair, giving a hand wave. "Begin."

"I understand I have suddenly regressed on my performance." X knew Sigma wouldn't believe the damned malware-bug-program so he'll go for result-based. "That I have delayed the submission of my reports and have periods of unexplainable tardiness during important missions."

 

"Correct." Sigma checked X's folder, scanning the statistics and comments from various other Commanders. X looked up, watching Sigma pull out a clipboard from his drawer. X continued, well aware of the legendary black clipboard ~~Zero uses to smack his head when dozing off~~. "I am confident  **his** reports on my progress is abysmal as well."

"I see you've realized the issue." Sigma nodded, placing the files down and looked at the determined android. "Your proposed remedy?"

"I'd like to be assigned to another mentor and unit." X requested and Sigma narrowed his eyes.

 

...

 

"Denied." Sigma watched X frown at him. Sigma asked, "I find no correlation between your performance and your relationship with Zero as your teacher."

"Commander!" X clenched his fists, trying to come up with a reason that doesn't sound like it's based on emotions ~~even if emotion is the problem~~. "Please understand that the periods of regression are also the times when I am scheduled to train with the A-Class Hunter."

"You believe you will perform better with Zero's absence in your timetable?" Sigma sounded doubtful ~~but please for Asimov's Mercy! Give him a chance to transfer because he can't take this torture!~~

"Yes!" X stood firm with his stance as Sigma sighed.

"I have something to tell you, X." Sigma watched the reploid grow tense as if aware of the politics in the organization. "No. (Sigma shook his head.) Not that. This is different."

"Oh." X covered his mouth, flustered at his action. "What is it, Commander?"

 

"No need for formalities. It's just the two of us and in the middle of the morning." Sigma slammed a red folder on the table, having X look down to see the words  **Zero.** Sigma continued. "While you have performed badly for the past few months, Zero has begun showing signs of compassion and trust towards fellow reploids."

"Sigma..." X knew there was a reason why Sigma kept pushing Zero to bond with X. X was fine with it until  **Love[Eternal]** happened!

"X. The government wishes to create a new unit called **Zeroth Unit or Shinobi Unit.** They will be a team specializing in covert missions." Sigma watched X take a step back. Sigma ended, "I plan on making Zero the head of that unit but I will need him-"

"Sigma! How could you?!" X thought this wasn't about Politics but it still ended up in politics. X shook his head, "I apologize but whatever you are planning is against the rules."

"It isn't part of the rules." Sigma corrected and X looked up at the Commander's idea. "True. There is a correlation in your performance and your time with Zero. However, your presence has caused Zero to expand his skill set. Am I wrong to deem the android an ideal candidate for the next Unit?"

 

"No but..." X covered his face, annoyed how at the stubborn reploid. "You can't just use me to change another individual. I am not benefitting from this exchange!"

"One more week is all I ask of you." Sigma promised and X knew the male might try pouting. X is not going to look because even if some considers some of the reploids ugly, X finds them cute. It's... Another bizarre trait X has when he sees his children acting cute.

"Then I will be deployed to another unit?" X asked, still covering his face with one hand.

"No but Zero will be assuming his post as the Zeroth Unit Commander so I will be your mentor." Sigma confirmed and X peeked from his hand to see his foster brother/child.

"I agree to your terms..." X gave in. "But please don't tell this to **him**."

 

"Understood." Sigma leaned close, scanning the tired android. "I hear you have a concern regarding a malware?"

"Yes... Unfortunately, it's in the realm of the mental faculties. Even if they pry my skull or use various anti-malware programs, the scientists wouldn't be able to detect and fix the problem." X heaved, tired of researching and getting no answers on how to end this menace.

"Well. You are the Father of all Reploids." Sigma pointed out and X turned away, walking out of the door.

"Thank you for reminding me." X huffed, "I assume you'll call Vava to bring  **him** here?"

"No. I'm sure Zero will come. It won't be long." Sigma smirked as X smiled back at him. "See you after five hours."

"Thank you sir!" X bid before closing the door.

 

When X left, Sigma checked the messages he received from Cain. "What is this old man talking about? X does not act like a lovestruck fool!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> "Did X visit?" Zero inquired, entering the Seventeenth Unit Commander's room and spotting his clipboard on the table.
> 
> "No. I was merely reviewing your progress." Sigma shook his head, lying. However, Sigma decided to test the waters. "Why? Did you come here to see him?"
> 
> "No..." Zero looked away and Sigma took note of it.


	2. Recommended Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reject Zero utilizing a third party...
> 
> Execution Failure.

"Zero refused." X sounded dubious, staring at Sigma as if he betrayed their cause. After his visit with Sigma, X decided to file a leave to sort his thoughts and hoped that everything would be solved when he returned.

 

 

> During that week. X spent his time in the Cain Residence. Installing and uninstalling various programs from the net, X hoped these could help delete the pesky temp and junk files taking up his space.  ~~X kept waking up with the fading thought of golden hair and piercing blue eyes from his dream cycles.~~ The blue bomber couldn't trust his own built-in disk cleanup since  **Love[Eternal]** is an administrative file that can't be touched. ~~Reading the newspaper or any other reading material, X can almost hear Zero commenting about the data behind his ear.~~  He's also tried what Dr. Cain recommended and the results were interesting.
> 
> 'Such accuracy.' Cain muttered that day, finally able to open one text file in the folder  **Crush** labelled  **Primary** **Target**  after causing X to scream and struggle from his binds when Cain installed a 'harmless' computer virus to occupy X's security system. The file displayed all important detail of the crimson hunter and even information X didn't know himself.  ~~Unfortunately, there are several areas that were glitched out such as **Potential Origins** ,  **Creator** and  **Ultimate form**.~~ After reading that one text, Cain agreed with X that **Love[Eternal]**  had to go. Cain later added to X's surprise and horror. 'In my opinion, your creator installed this  **Love[Eternal]**  too early. If left unchecked, you might decide to go rogue. X... You are not going to elope with anyone, am I clear?'

 

"Please explain with more detail." X covered his face, searching for other alternatives to save himself from this impending disaster.

"Zero accepted the position as the Zeroth Unit Commander, but he refused to stop teaching you." Sigma's twin unit called Signas repeated. "Zero would have rejected the entire proposal if not for amendment regarding the Zeroth Unit having a reserved floor in all other Headquarters."

"Junk me. Of course Zero would outwit a tactician for his own benefit." X heaved, slumping on the chair as Sigma looked at his twin brother. Neither realized X was busy closing windows discussing Zero's tactical superiority.

"Signas is still inexperienced, but the Council insists on utilizing him to join Zero into our ranks." Sigma said ranks in a communal term since Signas is the head Commander in the North while Sigma handles the main HQ. X is the Father of All Reploids and has assumed presumptive privilege in the face of all other authorities. "My apologies X, but I believe only you can persuade him."

 

"Yes. If you express your dislike to his teaching technique, maybe Zero would change his mind." Signas offered and Sigma bellowed.

"No. A proper mentor would adjust to his student's needs." Sigma grinned, nodding to himself. "More importantly, Zero has pride. He would not have a student refusing him due to his inadequacy to adapt to the issue."

"I meant X to state the qualities of his supposed mentor which should be superior over the crimson reploid." Signas looked back at the data chart regarding the new Commander. "Surely, as X's mentor, Zero would willingly transfer the title to a better teacher."

"Again. Pride." Sigma crossed his arms. "I may have reported Zero to be a loyal hunter in times of war and calamity, but I was not allowed to state his personal attributes which are inability to express and act upon emotion in favor of logic _which we both know humanity does not take kindly_ , humility and unbending to his ideals. Whatever his ideals may be at this point in time."

 

"What happened?" X asked, coming back from his database to see the two glaring at each other. "Sorry. I thought I found the ideal program to delay the execution, but I was wrong..."

"You do not need to apologize, X." Signas smiled back. "We were merely discussing the ideal way for you to reject Zero."

"Oh. The program won't let me." X's words made both Commanders stare at X.

"Come again?" Sigma never thought a program could actually restrain a reploid. A reploid which is supposedly free from any influence- Sigma shook his head, "It offered you consequences and influenced your logic pathways?"

"Yes. If the plan did work, I will find myself feeling **remorseful**  and may take back my words. If one of you were able to stop me from doing so then I may experience constant recall of the past...As if Zero were dead." X covered his mouth, honestly worried how his creator have found an efficient way to keeping him in line. 'Of course my creator would use psychology in the smallest of matters.'

 

* * *

 

"Love is a terrifying emotion." Signas confessed, already debriefed by Cain alongside Sigma.

It was unfortunate how they can't let this information come out of the room, having only three individuals knowledgeable of X's **love** problem.

"However, is Love not the reason why humans have enacted incredible feats?" Sigma pointed out, amused while X was busy worrying what to say to Zero. Signas did fail to persuade Zero to stop teaching X so that means X will need to meet with the blonde four hours from now.

"True...? No Sigma. We are not going to place Zero in a dangerous mission and have X _save_ him." Signas emphasized the word **save**. "The plan may backfire and Zero will be the one doing the rescue mission. I have read various material from humans and took note that this is one of the main reasons why someone falls in love."

"You read love novels?" X perked up, curious what sort of reading material Signas would take up.

"No. He read manga." Sigma told the prototype as Signas defended himself. "It is a popular literature that the younger generation can relate to!"

"Manga..." X was impressed and smiled. 'Rust. That's cute.'

 

"X!" Signas might have either seen through the nature of X's smile or became a mind reader for a short period of time.

"I said nothing." X closed his eyes but continued smiling. 'Yes. It was cute. Signas was activated few months ago...'

"No no. We understand you, Signas. We are not judging you for your preferences." Sigma was obviously taunting his younger brother and Signas threw the clipboard at Sigma.

"Yes Signas. Everyone has their quirks." X chirped and Sigma began coughing to hide his laughter.

 

"You two..." Signas sighed, but later smiled at the ambiance. It was nice to relax between family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> "Is something wrong Zero?" A tall reploid inquired as Zero fiddled with his customized saber.
> 
> "Colonel." Zero looked at the Repliforce Officer, shaking his head. "Strategizing where I should place my domicile."
> 
> "I thought you told Iris to choose the West Wing, closer to our area. What's holding you back?" Colonel frowned and the blonde refused to respond.


	3. Target 1: Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For me, this is funny...
> 
> Don't judge.

**Approaching Target in: five minutes and twenty-five seconds.**

**Target Issue: Dense to sexual and romantic gesture.**

**Advantage: Longest meaningful history with target, preferred training partner and speaker of target, deliberate sexual advances are tolerated by-**

 

'I have never displayed any unprofessional behavior to anyone, especially towards Zero!' X interrupted the program, clutching his head and hoping it would stop.

"..." X sighed in relief when it did stop, fixing himself before meeting his mentor. Walking with confidence, X didn't expect to see Zero a young female navigator beside him. 'So that's why it stopped.'

 

**Beginning Research...**

**[Updated] Love Rival: Iris**

**Love[Eternal] is loading...**

****

"..." X froze _like the reploid's literally stuck in place_ , unable to move as  **Love[Eternal]** searched and gathered the new reploid's bio-data.

'Zero looks happy though...' X thought, honestly happy his mentor established a connection with another. Suddenly, flashes of images and data flooded into his system. Everything about Iris and her interaction with Zero... Was intimate. 'Zero looks so happy.'

'Zero never needed me, did he?' X concluded but, something in his chest ached. It's probably from the program, having realized its information was outdated due to the introduction of another character.

 

**The target has replaced you.**

 

'What a pretentious program.' X thought trying to take a step forward and greet the two yet his body refused his commands. X squinted, irked at everything. _There goes the custom made program Dr. Cain made me... Into the trash bin you go._  'Just because Zero is with someone, doesn't mean the two are a pair. And even if the two were a couple, I should feel thankful that Zero got a match so... How could something beneficial to someone hurt me? I should be happy for him!'

 

**Enemy: Iris**

**Occupation: Navigator of Zero**

**Threat level: 5/10**

   

'Enemy?' X took a step back, finally moving after the programmed finished gathering data regarding the newbie.

> Iris is the new recruit from the sister organization called Repliforce. She has a twin unit called Colonel and a byproduct of a failed project regarding the  **Ultimate reploid**. She specializes in diplomatic negotiation and public speaking.
> 
> Wait. Iris also has knowledge in utilizing a ride armor, being able to call it at will but this act will require huge mass of energy.

"..." Zero smiled with his usual sharp sapphire eyes decreasing its intensity while adjusting his optics towards the young brunette. 

"..." Iris was smiling back, talking about an event the two went together without X's knowledge. Neither party noticed the stunned blue reploid staring right at them.

'Right. Zero did mention having to meet with a dear friend.' X thought as his auditory system recorded the conversation. Even without  **Love[Eternal]** , X was naturally curious about his friend and mentor's life. It seems the two met a month and Zero had only implied to meeting her. X wondered why hadn't he introduced her to him, considering he was Zero's friend. 'Maybe he told Storm?'

 

**[Error]**

**Enemy Threat level increased by three levels.**

**Recommended Action: Garner attention - > Test target -> Process data**

 

"How about it?" Iris offered, sapphire eyes pleading for a yes. Zero huffed, a habit he learned from X, and said **Yes**?

"You won't regret it!" Iris reassured, kissing Zero's cheek and causing the crimson reploid to widen his eyes.

"?!" Zero didn't tell her off nor did he push her away. In fact, Zero blushed and X has never seen Zero blush before.

> No. Not once had Zero blushed or smiled that way, even if X pampered him with attention and teased the blonde as X helped his teacher untangle his 'bad hair day.'

 

**Aborting Recommended Action...**

**Reason: Target already taken by enemy**

**Recommended Action: M0v3_0n.EXE**

**[ERROR]**

 

"!" X felt a jolt _no it felt more like a hundred sterilized needles piercing his core all at the same time_ , looking down as he held his chest and wondering why his sight was blurring on him. _Was he going to cry?_

'No.' X refused to do so, taking deep breaths and checking if there are any irritants. _None._ X checked on his database and found nothing painful or traumatizing for the past few minutes. _None._

"..." X pressed his hand deeper towards his chest armor, gritting his teeth at the foreign sensation. X never experienced this type of emotion before.  _It was unbearable._ This pain (?) hurts so much that it's giving X a headache. It's even affecting his locomotive control.

 

**M0v3_0n.EXE is not responding...**

 

'Scrap this.' X cursed to himself, taking a step back further and leaning onto the wall.

> His legs want to give way as if Earth's gravitational pull increased tenfold. His arms are trembling so X placed one arm over his stomach while the other arm continued to press down on his chest. His eyes are fluctuating and unsure if he should zoom in or out as X could see the two in his periphery.

"..." The two were going to see him soon but X isn't sure if  **Love[Eternal]** did something to his voice synthesizer.

 

**Wait for the program to respond...**

 

'Is this what a heartbreak feels?' X couldn't help but ask internally, taking notice of a new subfolder in  **Love[Eternal]**  inside **Target 1: Zero**  labelled as  **Heartbreak.**

"Grk..." X has difficulty in his ventilation system. His core is working overtime and it usually does that when X is in critical condition or when he's preparing for a charged attack.

"..." X covered his mouth, emerald eyes gone blank as the android managed the technical issues. X begins shutting down every single receptor in the facial region. X also redirects the pain stimulants to his arm where his buster rests. X also changed into safety mode. A mode humans joked to be an hour long state of _a reploid having woken up from a reboot._

"..." X knows what a heartbreak is. He researched it before to understand a movie character's actions. However, Dr. Light's interpretation was too much. 'It hurts. It's enough to incapacitate me! It feels like something's trying to tear my compartments and wires apart!'

 

* * *

 

 

**M0v3_0n.EXE activated.**

 

"X?" Zero called out, the first to notice the still reploid.

"..." X felt a sudden secretion of inhibitors into his system, neutralizing the pain even if temporary.

> It calmed X down... To the point that he almost forgot why he was here in the first place. X shifted back to normal mode, looking up at the two reploids.

"Ah..." X blinked but the android wondered what sort of image his eyes are giving out. Cain always did say his eyes give away his thoughts.  _Nothing._ X felt absolutely nothing and it was a wonderful and cruel feeling.

"So... I'm sure Zero told you about me." X lowers his hand from his mouth, noticing Iris clinging on Zero's arm as she smiled at X.  **Love[Eternal]** was no longer responding. X didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing anymore.

"He has. You're his student right? He considers you like a brother. I'm Iris from Repliforce." Iris made Zero look away and X was confident  **Love[Eternal]** got deactivated by  **M0v3_0n.EXE**. 'Wait a sec. Move on.exe? Oh Babel. It has a time limit before activating **Grief**?'

 

"Glad to meet you too, Iris." X smiled, hugging himself and closing his eyes. He knows the effects of grief. Grief wasn't a wonderful emotion. He has to get out of here fast. X asked, acting completely fine. "I hear my teacher has problems about making excuse letters? Since Zero's a Commander, he only has to report to Sigma."

"But you need to catch up for all the days you've missed." Zero, the same reploid who prioritized skill development, no longer had any sway to X's decision. Unsure how long grief would occupy his mind, X wants **nothing** to do with Zero.

> Like a pendulum, admiration became acceptance. Standing right in front of Zero, X's perception of his ex-teacher dropped lower and lower... X decides he will need to fix that later.

"Sorry to inform you but when I learned you became a Commander of the Zeroth Unit, I asked Commander Sigma to mentor me instead." X didn't feel an ounce of remorse when he see a flicker of shock to annoyance from the new S-Class Hunter. "Commander Sigma accepted the position. You don't have to bother yourself with me. It's quite a hassle if you teach a reploid who isn't in your Unit. Your subordinates might consider you partial."

"Speaking of vacation days, I'm sure Zero accumulated more than enough for this very moment." X continued because he knows Zero is upset and it seems **M0v3_0n.EXE** lowered X's empathy. "I'm sure he can come with you to the park. I hear today is its grand opening."

  
"How lovely. Do you mind if we go now, Zero?" When Iris beamed up and thankful for X's actions, Zero hid his anger towards Iris and agreed.

"If you still want to send a formal message, I can send you a template. All you have to do is fill out and send it via mail. It'll take a minute for the Commander to reply." X ended, immediately sending the template to Zero's PC. He was helping someone. Helping someone shouldn't be painful, no matter how horrid this person may be if the cause is just and humane. Iris wants to be with Zero. That isn't a crime... So what was aching inside him?

"Are you sure about your decision?" Zero asked, watching his student being all 'happy' for him.

 

"Of course! I'm your best friend and I care about you and your love life, Zero~" X raised to make a gun motion, saying this in a teasing tone as Zero grew embarrassed for needing to rely on X in creating a simple request. X knew he hit the mark. As long as he establishes the fact that the relationship between them hasn't changed then Zero would accept it.  ~~ _How naive._~~

"See Zero? You don't have to hesitate. X got your back." Iris told her _lover_. X agreed, aware how difficult it is to find someone who loves you unconditionally. So what if Zero loves Iris? Loving another is never a crime... Unless you committed a criminal act then that is a crime. 'Pixels. I indirectly stalked Zero, didn't I?'

"Iris is right. You can count on me!" X dropped his hands, optics zooming out and not wanting to focus on Zero anymore. X leaned on the wall, blinking a couple of times. 'So why do I feel betrayed? This is only a **crush**. The attachment towards each other shouldn't even be that strong considering we only spent six months together... Mostly before I became a hunter. Why didn't I fall in love before becoming a hunter? Dr. Light is a strange human indeed.'

"Thanks X." Zero smiled and X wondered how he perceived a wonderful smile as a beam saber stabbed into his stomach and vertically raised just few inches from his core. Everything Zero is doing right now hurts. X doesn't want to resent his best friend.  _ ~~Are we even best friends?~~_  X needs to leave.

  

"No problem." X waved, pressing himself on the wall to avoid contact. 

> The numbing sensation is going to die down soon. X is a hundred percent sure that his man-made tear ducts (Why would anyone replicate this? It's really wasteful.) will start leaking. X is not going to cry in front of them. If X did then Zero is going to find out ~~and he might want to stay~~ and X can't let that happen.
> 
> Zero deserves better than an antique crybaby. X wasn't even half as attractive as Iris. _Asimov_! X can't believe he compared himself to a younger model! This is all too funny. To care for what one thinks of you...
> 
> X checked his files to still see Zero in his **Loved Ones** list in **Love.EXE** , but subfolder named  **Target 1: Zero**  has a lock.

"You going to the training room?" Zero might still be checking if X lied to him, but X is a master of deception if his face won't reveal the truth. X nodded, indifference has morphed to fatigue. "Yes. Commander Sigma will meet me there. Have fun with Iris, Zero!"

"If you say so..." Zero must be wondering why he was giddy. How can X not be silly when a single program caused so much trouble? To reduce Light's greatest creation into an emotional wreck, Love could not be understood by the Lightbot.

"See you X!" Iris bid, tugging Zero. X watched the two leave and Zero didn't even look back. The painful part was when X heard laughter after a couple of minutes as he leaned on the wall trying to stay active.

 

"..." X checked his energy level, suddenly 15% when he remembers it being 30%.

'I should send a message to Sigma before Zero finds out.' X pushed himself off the wall, walking to the opposite way. Sending the message, X trudged towards the area.

'Will I even be able to train?' X wondered, taking tentative steps as he reached the training room. 

* * *

 

No one was there in the training room as the blue android walked inside. It was just him in a white room. No one who will judge and help him.

 

*Thud.

 

X dropped down to his knees, tears flowing down as his mouth twitched.

"..." X opened his mouth, wanting to scream or wail or sob uncontrollably just to let the pain out...

He couldn't. X couldn't find it in himself to do it. He doesn't know how to unscrew the bottle.

"I wish I could control myself." He raised his hands, watching tear droplets land on his hands. "I wish I...I wish I had a better grip on my emotions!"

 

**Love[Eternal] running...**

 

"For Maverick's sake, what do you want from me?!" X cried to the cruel program. It was running again. The bloody program didn't have enough fun it seems! More tears fell from the android's face as X screamed, "I get it, Dr. Light! Love hurts and I'll always be alone! I hope you're happy!"

"So please stop..." X whispered, bowing his head as he covered his face. "I can't do this... It hurts... I don't want to get hurt again. Please let me uninstall it..."

 

**Would you like to delete Target 1: Zero?**

  **Yes . No**

  

"?" X stared at the option.

 

**[Yes] . No**

**Are you sure you want to permanently delete this file?**

 

'If I delete this... Then the feelings would go away right?' X thought.

 

**[Yes] . No**

**Warning: Deleting this file will affect Love.EXE. Do you wish to continue?**

 

'Why not? If I can't uninstall you, the best I can do is delete most of your content.' X was dizzy from crying. X won't be surprised if he falls unconscious on top of a puddle of water. A puddle of tears. 'What a joke.'

 

**[Yes] . No**

 

Subfolder **Target 1: Zero**  deleted.

 

**Rebooting...**

 

"So Sigma told me to train your sorry titaniu- What the hell?!" Vile watched X collapse onto the floor. Vile calls Sigma up, inquiring. "The wussy fainted, probably Zero's fault. Should I kick him?"

"No. Bring X to my office and under no circumstances are you allowed to share this information to anyone." Sigma responded back. "Yes. Don't let anyone catch you. We wouldn't want hunters shipping you with X."

 

"Urgh. Who'd date him?" Vile scowled, walking towards the unconscious reploid and picking him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> "Did you forget something?" Iris turned to see Zero staring back at Maverick Hunter HQ. "We can go back if you want. I don't want to force you."
> 
> "..." Zero looked back at Iris, reassuring his companion. "No. It's nothing."
> 
> "If you say so." Iris smiles but Zero doesn't mirror her.


	4. Move to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vile is being a derp.
> 
> Also, consider how most reploids would be hesitant to being deviants in a world where they have yet to attain equal rights.
> 
> Thank you. :3

**Target: Vava**

**Occupation: A-Class Hunter**

**Difficulty level: 8.5/10**

 

"Rust me!" X said as soon as he woke up to see a new subfolder called **Target 2: Vile**. He isn't sure if he was happy that Cain expanded  **Love[Eternal]** and gave him access to its contents because X is very tempted to jumping off the top floor of Maverick Hunter HQ.

"What?" Vile took a sip of his E-can, resting on the chair as X sat up from the couch. They were in Sigma's room, waiting for their Commander to pop in and discuss the reason why X collapsed like an anemic human.

'You know what? Screw customs.' X followed customs and waited for signs that maybe Zero liked him back or even showed a bit of consideration towards X's feelings. However, that didn't work out and X can still feel the ghost sensations of suffering.

> Unlike Zero, Vile was the worst person X could fall in love with. Vile has maverick tendencies, doesn't give a damn on anything but his own agenda, constantly sent to the correctional facility- Oh and despises X.
> 
> That last part should have been a deterrent but no~ **Love[Eternal]** turned a blind eye and pretended X had feelings for this... This maverick!

"Vava." Yup. X realized that it was better to confess right here than experience **Heartbreak**  in the long run. Heartbreak might equate to a temporary system failure maybe? X can't think straight the longer it runs and everything felt painful and glaring..

"Can we quit with the pregnant pauses?" Vile ordered, glaring at the determined reploid. "Just lay it on me! You gay or something?! Come on! What's the worse you could say, pacifist?!"

 

"I am in love with you!" X declared and Vile spat out the contents of his E-can.

"..." The purple hunter turned his chair to face the courageous B-Class Hunter. His facial expression was hidden well with the helmet, but Vile was featuring shock with how silent he was. Vile placed the E-can on Sigma's table, staring at X like a rare specimen that got out of the circus.

 

"Are you kidding with me?"

 

* * *

 

 

"I wish I was kidding with you!" X really did. He also wished he could find Dr. Light and demand he uninstall this program and never have it installed in him forever.

"You" Vile pointed at X then directed his finger back at himself. "Like me?"

"Yes! Can we stop pointing the obvious?! Now reject me!" X ordered, furious and tired for acting good for the day. X wished he was back in Cain's residence, finding it wonderful to argue with someone without any words of apologies exchanged.

"..." Vile crossed his arms, amused at the fuming reploid. X glared at Vile, realizing the maverick sees him funny.

 

"Let me think about it." Vile answered, getting a gist of the **issue** of the unfortunate Father of all Reploids. X's jaw dropped as Vile continued. "Why would I reject you when I haven't gotten to know you yet?"

"YOU HATE ME!" X stated fact but Vile was cackling at the blue reploid's outburst. "ISN'T THAT ENOUGH TO REJECT ME?"

"You're right. I do hate you, but you're the first one to confess and that's something." Vile told and X face palmed at the hunter's cynical nature.

"Never have I hated you this much as of today." X vowed and Vile shrugged.

"Shut it slave. Since you like me, I'm giving you rules to follow." Vile clearly played those Otome games which X detested because most doesn't make sense!

 

 **Hobbies** **: Fighting**

**Preferred weapon choice: Ride Armor and buster**

**Love Rival(s): Unknown**

 

"No! Please!" X begged and Vile leaned on his chair, grabbing his E-can and watching the brunette kneel down before him.

"Please reject me! You don't know what you're going to do to yourself! I'll learn everything about you! I'm going to stalk you! I won't stop bugging you and will even act weird around you! You can't do this to **us**!" X doesn't want to know everything about Vile nor does he want anyone seeing him hanging out with his bully... They might think X is a masochist.

"Nope." Vile sent a file and X opened it to reveal.

"I AM NOT GOING TO CROSS DRESS TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" X stood up, pointing his buster but unable to activate it. Vile laughed at the vulnerability of the hunter.

"Sorry but I'm a guy and straight. You, on the other hand, don't have a dick (X gasped at the word like it was forbidden) or a hole. You call yourself a man then install a Dick!" Vile pointed at the oldest virgin in reploid history. "Want me to like you then strip your pride off, sissy."

 

"I..." X checked the file again ~~and there was no stopping this psycho wasn't there?~~ , arguing. "The outfit is humiliating! It's not even practical for combat! Can't it be something less revealing?! Do you really want me to look like a recycled scrap metal?"

"Fine. (Vile sent another file and X blushed at the image. X was too conservative.) So what flavor do you like?" Vile was already searching something and X answered. "Something sweet- What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Curious." Vile was purchasing things. "You're a hundred sixty centimeters right?"

"Ye-Why are you in that site?!" X took notice and immediately threw a pillow at the hunter.

"No. Stop you sick piece of circuits. We are not going to do **that!** " X can't believe Vile was into those things.

"What? Always wanted to try it, even if the victim isn't good looking." Vile shrugged as if bondage was a normal thing to do with couples?!

 

*Kring! Kring!

 

"Hello Sigma?" X requested, looking towards the window as Vile continued being a douche. "I request permission to kill Vava."

" **State the reason.** " Sigma sounded amused at X's conviction.

"Vava..." X took a deep breath. "...Is my next **target**."

 

" _I'll be there in three minutes._ " Sigma turned it off, facing his fellow Commanders. 'Of all the reploids in the world... It had to be Vava...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> "What do you see yourself doing in the future, Zero?" Iris wanted to start a conversation since the swordsman still had his mind back in his home base. She can't blame him. It's not every day a reploid gets promoted as a Commander.
> 
> "I don't exactly know." Zero confessed, turning to stare at Iris. "You?"
> 
> "Aside from my directive, I don't mind my time with my loved ones." Iris blushed and Zero slowly nodded. Zero muttered, finding the term odd. "loved ones..."


	5. Target 2: Vile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one wants to fall in love.
> 
> Vile has respect for Sigma and Sigma?
> 
> He has a plan for everything.

Sigma takes a deep breath, pressing his hands as if praying to the deities _he may not believe in_. Sitting on his boss chair with his two subordinates taking adjacent seats and his twin brother handling the affairs outside, the bald commander never saw this coming.

" **Why?** " Sigma wants to know. He also wants to know if X needs to be confined because having the Father of all Reploids randomly fall in love with a reploid is terrifying.

'Is  _love_ infectious?' The Commander suddenly thinks to himself, realizing another problem. Zero has been progressing outside the normal actions of a combat droid. 'If so, will Zero abandon the Maverick Hunters and join the Repliforce?!'

'Wait. That wouldn't be a bad thing unless Repliforce goes against us.' Sigma looked at X. 'By that time, X would be strong enough to terminate Zero.. The program did help _in a way_.'

 

...

 

"I am just as baffled as you are, Sigma." X crossed his arms, scanning his files and observing his running background applications. So far,  **Love[Eternal]** is still in its data collection stage. After a week at most, X will find himself... falling hard for the purple reploid. "I merely woke up to find him as a **target**."

"I could play nice." Vile offered and Sigma was afraid of that. Vile is a product of military warfare, considered to be a defect due to his refusal to obey human authority and excessive actions towards targets.  _In short, the reploid doesn't minimize property damage._

"You see this as an opportunity." Sigma frowned, well aware of the reploid's nature. Reploids or humans, Sigma has a general presumption that these creatures all act the same in the face of power. "You plan on abusing his condition."

"Love is not an illness." X squinted at his Commander. Vile didn't make a move because Sigma was right. Why should he lie when utilizing X to obtain the necessary upgrades and modifications is the sensible course of action?

"You expended so much effort in teaching  _human culture_  and improving  _social leadership skills_  that you lost the chance of having your _feelings_ reciprocated." Sigma has the records of the blue android's activities and expenditure, especially when the archetype hung around the crimson android. True. Sigma permitted this deeds to develop Zero, but he should have reconsidered X's status at the end point. 'A set up with the cons outweighing the pros? The Doctor will kill me!'

"That's not how love works. It's about the act of giving without expecting anything in return..." X argued, but he's also unsure of this. He did expect his times with Zero would surely capture the reploid's affection.... but that frivolous thought was thrown of the window.

 

"Aside from the fact I need to list my actions with X in my reports, what else do I have to accomplish?" Vile crossed his legs, leaning on the chair. "Or need to know?"

"For now, that will be all but I expect you to take care of him Vile." Sigma was tempted to label love a malware but X would whine about the importance of human emotions again. 'As if X believes those cached files.'

"I hear you." Vile then received a notification that his package arrived. 'I should probably take it slow.'

 

"..." Watching X mop on the side, Sigma inquired. "You are also aware of the consequence if you reveal your relationship with X?"

"I already ran the potential outcomes and everyone will believe it's an experimental relationship implemented by X. Nothing to worry about-" Vile crossed his legs, leaning on his chair. "Oh rust. I forgot about Zero."

"Zero has a budding relationship to handle." X explained but both reploids might have rolled their eyes.

"This is Zero we're talking about." Vile stated and X grew more confused. Vile slapped his hand onto his helmet, groaning. "Did this _love_  program lower your processing unit or were you always this way? Probably the latter. You **are** ancient."

"Leave my OS out of this! I can still-!" X was ready to argue but he did notice something was off. X checked his list of actions for the following weeks and it seems his best friend has become a lower priority. X confessed, embarrassed. "Sorry. Your first guess is partially right... It seems **Love[Eternal]** removed ninety seven percent of my activities with and expectations on Zero and would impede any thought suggesting hangout with the android..."

 

"X. Zero is unaware of your... Alterations." Sigma didn't know the scope of it's application, but this was love installed into an Android. Surely, Dr. Light wouldn't torment his creation over a stimulant producing program. "If what you're saying is true then Zero will immediately detect oddities in your behavior. Let's also not forget your change of relationship with Vile."

"I don't think Zero will mind." X tilted his head and Vile has yet to remove his hand from his face.

"Get your head out of the recycling bin..." The purple android bowed his head as if to display his seatmate's hopelessness. "How could anyone  **not** notice their best friend, sparring partner and number one fanboy going MIA on them?"

 

"Fanboy?" X didn't see that word coming.

"There is a way to solve this predicament! I will not have Vile turned into an unrecognizable piece of junk." Sigma wasn't sugar-coating because Zero can kill Vile.

"I don't die that easy!" Vile's crimson eyes glowed under the darkness. X was confused even further, asking. "What made you think Zero will kill Vava?"

"I've read several volumes of some of Signas' _research material_." Sigma waved them off, explaining his master plan as he sent fifty different types of graphic and visual novels to X. "Since Zero is a new Commander, he will spend a week to explore the layouts of all of the Maverick Hunter Bases and Sister organization's bases. Another week to search, test and create a training regime for his new recruits and adapt to his various abodes. And another week to juggle his Unit's responsibilities from the Council while requesting the necessary funds of what he deemed necessary for his unit."

 

"..." Vile realized something very  ~~hectic~~  wrong with whatever Sigma said. Vile bluntly confessed, "I take it back. I'm glad you didn't choose me on that position."

"The first parts are always difficult but life gets easier when you've learned to accept your position." Sigma didn't seem to understand why Vile said that since Sigma was created to handle these tasks. _Sigma also didn't know that the other Commanders sent Zero gifts for the loss of his freedom._ The phrase  **Welcome to the Paperwork life!** was the common message.

"Are you telling me... Zero would assume someone reprogrammed me to ignore him and befriend Vava?" X finished reading the volumes, covering his mouth and laughing a bit. "Isn't that childish?"

"We're reploids. Anything is possible." Sigma quoted a scientist  ~~most likely the experimental type~~ before adding to his speech. "It is here in Zero's new life that his popularity rank will increase tenfold, his friend count will add in numbers and sparring partners will be plentiful. Zero will be too busy to notice X's lack of response. To be safe, I will need to discuss this with the others."

"The other Units?" X offered before smiling. "Oh. So you plan on helping Zero? You're very nice Sigma."

 

"He's still my subordinate, in a way." Sigma bashfully (in X's eyes) looked away, causing the blue android to tease Sigma some more

 

* * *

 

 

"..." Vile still can't point out the error. He knows Sigma has a valid stance. The Commander's job is no easy feat. Individuals change judging on the workload and new environment. Look at Flame Mammoth for example. _'_ Okay. Maybe not him. He's a horrible example from humble to despotic. Pity the battalion under him.'

The logical outcome would be seeing Zero assimilate himself with his peers...However, if he were the one in Zero's place... He'd retreat a couple of times back to something familiar until he gets accustomed to the territory.

 

> Vile didn't trust people. It was a hard task for someone like him. The only reason why he stayed in the organization is for the benefits and his respect for Sigma. Sigma would never force him to be partnered with anyone and that level of Independence was refreshing.

 

"We're going to a team building exercise?" X broke Vile's thought process. Team building?

"What's the reason again?" Vile checked the calendar and he nearly forgot about that. 'Should set an alarm notif.'

"I am receiving comments from the Council that the Repliforce is too synchronized in their actions. I asked for the Doctor's advice so here we are." Sigma has the face saying:  **Yes. I know. I've been had.**

"It will be fine~!" X clapped his hands, cheerful. "I'm sure Dr. Cain knows best."

 

"You should make X as our mascot. He's always acting like an overcharged toy. I wouldn't even be surprised if he could sing in a high tone." Vile supplied. Sigma merely laughed when X stood up...

 

...and threw the chair at the surprised A-Class Hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself Zero." Storm Eagle noticed the blonde standing at the side. Instead of participating in his own celebration party as the 0th Commander, Zero chose to stand and observe them for a pattern.
> 
> "I find the set-up unnecessary." Zero stated point blank, focusing on his comrade. "The decision is based on merits. I see no reason on expending funds without any extraordinary accomplishment."
> 
> "If you look at it that way..." Storm Eagle watched the reploids getting drunk, laughing as they discussed about the recent scandal regarding the 6th Unit and their secret group activity in the ocean. Storm Eagle heaved, resting his hand onto the other's shoulder. "...Then it seems I'll need to teach you how to live through the month."


	6. Syntax Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X did not expect to get cheated on.

Contrary to popular belief, Vile was a decent companion. The purple hunter just acts tough because he doesn't want any pity from the other hunters, constantly aggravating new recruits because of their inexperience. The love X has for Vile wasn't as intense as Zero, but it lingered even when they were apart. Or maybe this feeling is from the relationship itself? _X will research on this later._  

  

> "Watch where you're going." Vile berated, grabbing X's hand before the blue bomber fell off the edge.
> 
> "I could still survive from that fall." X said, but allowed Vile to lift him back to the platform.
> 
> "And what? Visit you in the medbay and give you kisses? No way." Vile scoffed.
> 
> "I didn't say anything about that~" X teased and Vile pushed X off the platform, walking away as X clung at the edge.
> 
> "This is what I get for being too nice." Vile grumbled as X climbed back to the ground.
> 
> "Love you too Vava!" X cheered at the retreating form.

 

The only problem X had  _which made Vile laugh_ was the fact  **Love[Eternal]** was trying to teach him to find the foul language and violent tendencies as something arousing. So far, X knew Vile liked cuddles even if the purple reploid cursed at him. Kisses? Vile banned that, claiming it to be very personal yet he's fine with syncing at nights.

  

> "?" X woke up first. He was always the first one waking up, only to see himself held in Vile's arms while sharing the same recharge pod.
> 
> ' **Go back to sleep.** ' Vile ordered in their link. X shifted a bit, trying to remember where his arms and legs were given their position.
> 
> ' **We have missions.** ' X scolded, deactivating the recharge pod from the hidden button inside and pushing himself up to stretch his back.
> 
> ' **What type of missions?** ' Vile didn't sound cranky, but he's weighing his options.
> 
> ' **Your favorite.** ' X rubbed his eyes, sitting up and somewhat holding Vile's arms still wrapped around his waist. X reached towards his earpiece, fiddling with the wire connecting him with Vile. ' **Going to disconnect now.** '
> 
> ' **Fine.** ' Vile grumbled and X unplugged it, turning a bit to see Vile stirring from the pod.
> 
> "Good morning." X greeted the stink-eyed Hunter.

 

Just like Vile predicted, a lot of reploids thought this was all X's idea. It was because of Sigma that the hunters and navigators kept the relationship a secret, spreading it like a rumor. X didn't think, however, that Storm Eagle would be the one who suggested he try having sex.

 

> "No. We are not going to have the three of you watch us getting it on!" Vile screamed as Sigma, Signas and Cain stared at him. "Whose rusting idea was it to have a peep show?!"
> 
> "That would be me." Cain didn't even look embarrassed. The old man even had the gall to be interested and Vile made a disgusted sound in retaliation.
> 
> Signas raised his hand, "You still haven't shown us a clip where X is relieving your upgrade."
> 
> "I am not giving out sex tapes!" Vile is screaming, but X knows his partner is feeling humiliated right now.
> 
> "Come now Vava. They only want to know if the manufacturing company made any mistake in their products." X sat on the chair farthest from everyone, writing his report.
> 
> "Yes but-! That is not my kink!" Vile cursed and Sigma chuckled. "It seems Vile is lying to us."
> 
> "You are the last person I want to hear that from!" Vile bellowed and X returned to his work.

 

Though Vile already had the mod, the purple hunter was hesitant as to what X should have installed. The obvious decision would be Vile's mod counterpart, but Vile read some reviews regarding female reploids admitting to ripping the mod of their partners by accident. _X actually wants to watch it and Vile gave him the judging look._ Vile didn't want X to get the male mod either in fear X will pierce him thoroughly.  _Vile believes X has a kinky side but X honestly doesn't know yet._   

  

> "Welcome back." Rubbing his worn arms and done stretching from an hour bondage session, X noticed Vile coming out of the bathroom and greeted him. Vile grunted, "I think I'm turning gay."
> 
> "What do you want me to do about it?" X grabbed an ointment, rubbing it on his synthetic skin starting from his neck.
> 
> "Something." Vile actually sounds worried about this. X kicked some of the chains, looking down to see the floor a bit red from his colored blood.
> 
> "You suggest first." X decides to ignore the stains, removing his outer armor.
> 
> "Stop... Moaning or struggling?" Vile was asking for the impossible. "I've tried blindfolding or gagging you but..."
> 
> "That didn't work either." X ended the sentence for him, reaching for the zipper from behind and lowering it a bit so he could start rubbing his other torn skin grafts underneath.
> 
> ...
> 
> "What?" X asked, looking up as he massaged his sides and seeing Vile stare at him. "It'll heal in a couple of days or faster if I eat the right material."
> 
> "I am leaving before I am going to do something I will regret." Vile walked out of his own room, confusing the Android as he called out. "Call me when you're suited up!"

 

On the bright side, Vile tolerates X when he brings the reploid to the cinema or the park or anywhere he hadn't gone with Zero. Vile was quirky and didn't care if his words were blunt. X liked that type of honesty.  _Cain thinks he's starting to see the chemistry between the two._  

 

> "..." X stared at Vile finally removing his helmet. X blinked, registering the info. "Okay. What am I supposed to say?"
> 
> "You..." Vile pinched the bridge of his nose, something the purple Hunter learned from Sigma which X knows Sigma learned from Cain. "Lovers keep secrets right? Well here."
> 
> "Oh." X continued staring at Vile. It was the first time Vile considered him his lover. X feels lost, but warm. "You... Look... (X smiled) amazing!"
> 
> *Thud!
> 
> "You are such a nuisance." Vile cursed as he pushed X onto his bed.
> 
> "Love you-?" X didn't continue as Vile pressed his lips onto his.

 

X is pretty sure Signas is right to say he's teaching Vile compassion. Sigma, however, believes Vile's gotten more aggressive. He's more focused on the mission than trivial chaos. It's not bad per se. It's just... Vile became merciless on his targets.  

  

> "X. I have good news and bad news." Sigma started and X was busy reading Vile's text. Sigma stood up, picked X's phone and placed it on the table.
> 
> "What?" X asked, looking at Sigma who's sitting back down.
> 
> "Good news, Vile's reputation has turned positive than the usual hostile self." Sigma stated first.
> 
> "So I'll have more love rivals..." X nodded slowly. Sigma continued, "Bad news... Zero's visiting for a week and I ran out of excuses for him not to search you for an explanation."
> 
> "Well. You did use two months' worth of Alibis." X wondered. "How is that a bad thing?"
> 
> "You can't have Vile meet Zero. Remember how you reported to Cain about having Vile refuse to hear you say Zero's name? That must be a sign of jealousy." Sigma explained and X laughed. Sigma grimaced. "X. I'm serious. As your superior, I wouldn't want another Commander to gain a reason for switching sides."
> 
> "Okay. I promise."

 

But X did not expect this. It's the day Zero came to visit and X decided to surprise Vile on their sudden activity to participate in a tournament. And then... And then...

 

**[ERROR]**

 

X stood at the entrance, staring at two bodies grinding against each other.

 

**Enemy: Layer**

**Occupation: Navigator of 0th Unit**

**Recommended Action: Eliminate enemy - > Interrogate -> Punish**

 

In spite how tempting the recommendation was, X refused to execute. Turning around, X walked away with his system preparing for combat.

* * *

 

"X?" Signas was alarmed when X opened the door into his office.

"..." Emerald eyes flickering, X covered his face partially as he spoke out.

" **Wh̴e̴r̴e̵ ̴i̶s̸ ̸C̴o̸m̶m̸a̴n̷d̶e̶r̸ ̶S̸i̵g̵m̶a̶?̶** "

 

"He's at the lounge, discussing matters regarding the incoming elections." Signas offered, observing the reploid. "Is anything wrong? What did Vile do this time?"

"..." X opened his mouth, but opted to close it. He opted to connect to the screen beside the door to show his words. **Vile is fucking Layer and I am trying so hard not to return to that area and obliterate the cheater.**  

"Oh Light. (Signas checked who Layer was. A navigator designated in the 0th Unit.) Layer recently came here this morning." Signas didn't think anyone would cheat on X. Actually, this was Vile so it was bound to happen. However, Vile's actions didn't make sense.  _If Sigma finds out, he'll blow a circuit!_  Signas mulled over the facts, unable to point his finger on the situation. 'It doesn't add up. I need to search more about this navigator.'

 **I think I'd rather break inside than hurt anyone because of this petty emotions. However, that option hurts and I still want to believe in Vava so I came here hoping to spar with Commander Sigma...**  X was clearly shaking in anger, even wearing the Ultimate Armor the brunette found scattered around the various bases of each Unit.

 

"X. Sigma doesn't have time to spare." Signas knew his brother's schedule, but he also knew Sigma would push aside everything to accommodate X. 'That is very unprofessional of a Commander.'

"..." X didn't trust himself to speak. The message continues,  **I see. If you need me, I will leave my transmitter open.**

"X..." Signas is feeling what humans call guilt. The feeling one gets when one watches someone he/she loves in pain without handing out proper remedy.

"..." X walked out and not a single hunter bumped against him. X just kept going on and on, dead set on getting as far as he can away from Vile's room. Better yet, X should put a distance of not less than a twenty meter radius from the purple hunter.

 

**[EMPTY]**

 

X felt nothing but unadulterated rage. He wants to shoot someone or even destroy a building, but that's against his nature. X refused to act on impulse, on emotions unbecoming of a role model. But... X knows he needs take some time to think about what he saw and what he knows thus far. X can't help thank Doppler for creating a code to delay  **Love[Eternal]** application. However, X wished he could keep  **M0v3_0n.EXE** because it's really useful in other tasks involving the death of his loved ones.

 

**[DENIAL]**

 

Returning to the issue at hand, Vile wouldn't toss their relationship so easily.  ~~Then why is he making out with Layer?~~ X simply misunderstood.  ~~Vile did say he was too affectionate.~~  Maybe he's the problem?  ~~Maybe Vile had a relationship behind his back?~~ Maybe-

 

" **X.** "

 

"..." X turned to face the reploid with his buster pointed at the core.

 

**ENEMY**

**THREAT LEVEL: 10/10**

**EQUIPMENT: ???**

 

"!" X's target system locked at the unexpected enemy yet there wasn't enough time to process as the stranger shortened the distance between them. 

"...!" Hand outstretched, a blur of red caused X's processors to immediately presume the enemy's objective to quickly dispatch him.

Logic dictates X to raise his free arm and defend his vulnerable area. ( _A destroyed core would still give him at least an hour of operation, but losing his head would make bodily functions difficult.)_

"...?" The enemy was speaking, but the words held no significance to the blue bomber at the moment.

X redirected his buster to aim at the enemy's abdominal region, confident he'll tear the enemy in two. The enemy must have realized his intention, changing his stance midway.

"..." Just as expected, the enemy held his buster and pulled it down, tugging X close and giving the blue android ample opportunity to gorge the optics and cause excruciating pain.

 

"I won't kill you." The voice responded with a hint of familiarity. **The enemy is lying.** Threat level has yet to decrease and-

"?!" Instead of blocking his arm or gripping his neck for the kill, X felt the stranger's finger wipe the tears falling down his left eye. 

"..." The hand rests itself on the side of his face and the stranger spoke once more, tightening his grip against his buster as X blocked the enemy's gaze with his arm.

 "X." The stranger tilts X's head, forcing the blue Hunter to recognize a part of the enemy's face...

'I'm in the simulation room... And someone came to stop me.' X blinked, lowering his arm to scan the fellow hunter.

"..." This explains why he found the enemy hard to analyze. X returned the greeting, shifting his buster back to a hand. "Zero."

 

"Did something happen?" Zero asked, still holding X's wrist. "You've been in the training room for three hours now. That's unlike you."

"I'm training." X automatically replied, moving his head to see the surprised stares among the operators. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Your energy level is down to ten percent and you still managed to exhaust the B-Rank and A-Rank Simulation tests." Zero explained, concerned. "Do you feel tired?"

"No." X spotted Signas entering the area, holding a clipboard.

 

**M0v3_0n.EXE deactivated.**

 

'That's new.' X didn't think the program could also boost his performance in battle. Too bad that meant every individual with a threat higher than 3 is recognized as a target. Somewhere during his self-contemplation, **Love[Eternal]**  snuck in and began running in line with wrath. X was too focused on the reasons why Vile cheated on him that he let his emotions handle him. 'I have to get back to the lab-'

 

*Lick

 

"Z-zero?" X stuttered, shock at the Hunter's action. X noticed his tear ducts still flowing and opted to cut it off, but the deed was done and whatever the red ripper got will be processed. Rust. Of course Zero would check on him, constantly telling the blue hunter to refuel whenever necessary. X always use the excuse 'I don't use all of my energy and I'm more of a rank-and-file hunter' which isn't applicable in this situation.

"You burned your materials for energy." Zero licked his lips and X checked his stockpile. Zero isn't wrong. He utilized more than half of his resources and is already experiencing dizziness, but X doesn't want to eat. In fact, X is feeling rather tired and simply wants to fall asleep. Zero lets go of his face, but tugged X by the wrist. "Let's eat. My treat."

"B-but." X couldn't exert any effort on his feet, getting dragged by the blonde. X didn't want to go to the cafeteria or outside. He wants to sleep, even if it's only fifteen minutes.

"You will eat whether you want to or not." Zero wasn't taking **NO** for an answer and X didn't understand what he's ever done to this swordsman.

 

**Acquiring New Targets...**

**Opening folder: Registry**

**Shuffling...**

 

"Ah rust." X's legs died on him from the lack of energy. It was the same time when he learned  **Love[Eternal]** 's method of choosing the targets... Much to his displeasure, X found himself wanting to curse his creator once more at the sheer absurdity of this _selection_ process. 'That's how you choose my candidates, spin the bottle?!'

"Five percent already?" Zero turns to face him, crouching down as X sat with his head bowed. Zero offered. "I can carry you."

"I don't want to bother you." X refused, observing how the selection process goes. In spite of its queer motives, **Love[Eternal]**  has an algorithm. It has factors that increases the chances of a reploid for being selected such as: Accessibility, behavior, skill set, history, variance, and Zero disrupted him again.

"Let's go." Zero walked out, carrying X in his arms.

 

**[NEW] Target: Signas**

**[NEW] Target: Sigma**

**[NEW] Target: Storm Eagle**

 

"W-wait!" X raised his arm, grabbing hold of Signas before the younger reploid retreated. "Can Signas come?"

"..." Zero and X stared at each other. X pouted, "Please? I'm sure he came here to submit some documents to you. We can discuss work while we eat!"

"...He may." Zero conceded, but his mood darkened.

"Thank you Z." X smiled. Unbeknownst of the blue reploid, Signas was here looking for X to state his theory. 

> Said theory includes Zero actually learning about the relationship between X and Vile. The crimson reploid might have assumed it was Vile's fault that X refuses to answer his calls, visit his area or even text him a quick question of friendly concern. Signas also pays attention to the new Commander's sleeping pattern, noting a disruption in energy output on Zero's sleeping capsule. That would either give Zero the time to think about his situation or finish whatever task Sigma assumes would take two months to accomplish. Signas also checked social media and the **Maverick Hunter Gossip**  ( **MHG** ) page (for research and nothing more).
> 
> In  **MHG** , the findings were terrible. Zero has only shown signs of uninterest towards relationship which doesn't explain (or did it?!) the growing size of his fanbase. The worst part was the fact Zero sees himself single and that Iris has yet to claim the title of lover. Iris and Zero are close friends, but nothing more at the moment (conclusion is based from a series of articles, videos and personal statements starting three months with the most recent being three days ago) _._
> 
> ~~_X technically friendzoned himself._ Signas can't let X or Sigma see this.~~
> 
> Back to the theory, Zero for unknown reasons which Signas will fill in as an **act of protection** (since Zero is X's best friend) decides to tear the two lovers apart using manipulation. If Zero wasn't a Commander, he might have opted to challenge Vile in a duel and accidentally slice him beyond repair. However, being a Commander has led to further development in his... abilities, particularly soft power. This brings Layer to the picture.
> 
> Signas is unsure what Zero did, but Layer is a purple-haired navigator who also shows interest in the 0th Commander... So the tactician hypothesized that Zero might have led her to enact such a deed? Signas will work on the vagueness but this was better than labelling Vile as a cheater. And yes. Signas knows his theory sounds like a romance plot, but it is the one with most sense.
> 
> What if Zero likes X?! That can't be right. Zero should know better  ~~but does a warbot know the complexities of love?~~ Zero could probably fit under **possessive best friend** category Signas read in one of the Romcom webcomics.

Signas feels he should write it down and connect the dots. 'A diagram would fix his problems.'

"And Signas?" X snuggled in Zero's arm, partially closing his eyes. "Three **T** s and you're one of them."

"What does T stand for?" Zero inquired but both knew what that meant. Signas immediately sent the message to Sigma.

 

...

 

*Spurt!

 

"Is anything wrong?" Armored Armadillo asked as Sigma begun to choke on the E-can offered to them during the meeting.

"N-nothing." Sigma raised his hand, beating his chest. Magma Dragoon frowned, "I don't think I've ever seen you choke on something before."

"I'm really fine." Sigma tried to calm down the group as they waited for their sister counterpart. Facing Storm Eagle, Sigma asked. "You have a lover correct?"

"Yes..." Storm Eagle raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

 

'Ah circuits.' Sigma couldn't believe a dead man can cause this much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> "..." Signas thought they'll have an ordinary outing and eat to discuss the good times. He didn't expect to find himself inside a reserved section of a five-star restaurant, sitting at the opposite side as a third wheel and drinking his expensive but really amazing reploid equivalent of a wine drink. The food is also exquisite and is it just him or is Zero a privileged customer here?
> 
> "Am I not good enough...?" X was crying, clearly drunk and hugging the strangely rich (Signas wants to know Zero's budget management) 0th Commander. Signas tried standing up to tell the two that they should get going, but his feet failed him. Signas somehow managed to trip and fall down. Looking around under the table, Signas noticed he couldn't see X's legs anymore. Signas squinted, struggling to comprehend the situation. 'Where did his legs go?'
> 
> "Don't say that." Zero hugged X back, rubbing the other's back as he let the blue hunter cry over his shoulder. Zero whispered, giving a kiss on the other's forehead. "You deserve better ~~than that maverick~~."


	7. Reoccurring Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigma and Signas have their moment...
> 
> And then there's X who's thinking his processor off.

[SYSTEM ONLINE]

 

' **X. This is Sigma. We'll be fetching you from your area. Don't move until further notice.** '

' **X. This is Signas. Please tell us if you're okay or if Zero harmed you in anyway.** '

' _What are they talking about?_ '

 

**Target Sigma is approaching in 10 minutes 33 seconds...**

**Target Signas is approaching in 10 minutes 35 seconds...**

**Recommended action: Look presentable.**

 

' ** _Love[Eternal]_** _never ceases to amaze me._ ' X thought sarcastically until, as if the program realized X's ungratefulness decides to shut down temporarily and let, the sensations come up to punch him.

"Urgh.." X flinched in bed with a buzzing sound in his head. His system files are in a disarray, disparate applications working in various speeds, priority setting altered to have some apps running without any purpose to its activation... In short, X has a headache because he drank too much wine. X lets go of the warm item beside him and turns away.

 

"Where am I?" X noticed his voice sounding hoarse, opening his eyes and the room was so bright. _He overused it somehow during the night?_

'Warm...?' X also noticed from his scan that he acquired minor damages...  _What was he doing last night?_

'Why am I... here?' X closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead and trying to find it in himself to sit up. 'I remember being with Zero and Signas...?'

"?!" X sensed something shift beside him, making the android sit up to check and realize the sin he's committed.

"I... No..." X whispered, in denial as he checked his surroundings. Fixing and repairing his files, X uncovers more of his memories. ' ~~Why would I do this?~~ '

 

The events that occurred during that excursion...

 

[DENIAL]

 

* * *

 

"I never thought you'd have enough time to understand the relations of various reploids." Sigma remarked, impressed and disturbed how reploid are more emotional than he imagined it to be. _To join a Unit due to gratitude from one meaningless event? To join a Company due to the Hunter's external physique without proper background check?_ 'What has become of us?'

"Social Dynamics are important if we want to create synergy." Signas reasoned, walking behind his brother. Waking up on top of the roof of the Maverick Hunter Headquarters, Signas nearly fell off the roof due to his surprise. If not for his brother coincidentally taking his morning walk, Signas might have to be confined to the medbay for five hours.

"I still can't believe Zero would... It's not possible." Sigma shook his head. "I follow your logic if it's emotional dependency or mutual understanding, but surely not **that**. Zero is better than this **.** "

"Sigma. Zero may be built different from all of us, but he is still capable of experiencing emotions..." Signas knew Sigma won't believe him. His older brother always regard Zero highly. _Signas can't fathom how this came to be, seeing as the Commander brought Zero back from that abandoned base with terrible injuries._ Signas added, "How about you reevaluate my theory after you hear what X has to say about this?"

 

"That would be best." Sigma kept walking to the signature. Nitpicking his twin's theory, Sigma spent most of his time checking various backgrounds of every MH member as well as listening in on the Doctor and Storm Eagle's conversation.

"Are you sure Zero won't change affiliation... Because of X?" Sigma needed to confirm that. If Zero is staying because of his attachment with X then that may be useful considering the array of invitations the crimson hunter has been receiving from various Irregular organizations.

"As of the moment." Signas confirmed.

 

> Signas knew it was possible with the reploid's performance, but for what purpose would Zero recruit and perfect the Zeroth Unit's Battalion? At first, Signas imagined Zero would like to over throw the elite Seventeenth Unit, but Zero's actions changed after a month.  _Zero began calling X, sending him short mails of inquiry and even gifts._  Signas found the gifts in Sigma's office, kept in his cabinet and that made the tactician embark in his journey of Understanding Feelings.

 

"If Zero does transfer, it would most likely be the Repliforce." Signas confirmed because it was pretty obvious that Zero regarded the female navigator as a special entity yet not as high as the Iris may have liked. 'If only she tried another approach then maybe...'

 

'To restrain someone emotionally?' Sigma mused, but chose to discard the idea for now. Emotions are dangerous variables, causing so many issues if the manipulator wasn't cautious. 'Or maybe it's simpler than this?'

"Anyways, did you alert Storm Eagle about the matter?" Signas remembered the reploid having a significant other. 'Her name was Teal if I remember right?'

"He's talking with the doctor, a bit shaken if I might add." Sigma found it amusing how the eagle-based reploid got along with Dr. Cain. "He may hold the key to this situation, seeing he has knowledge regarding... Love."

 

"I hear he's close with Zero." Signas realized they've reached the 0th Unit's territory. 'Wait a second. Something isn't right here...'

"He is. It is Storm Eagle's actions that caused Zero to finish preparations and pre-set guidelines as a new Commander." Sigma sighed. "I should have seen this coming."

"It's all right. It's no one's fault." Signas immediately asked as he noted the eerie silence. "Please don't tell me we're headed towards the bedchamber?"

"I prefer the term bedroom." Sigma corrected but he couldn't comprehend why Signas was anxious. "Why use its archaic term?"

"Sigma. We are headed to X's coordinate and X is located **inside** Zero's bedroom. Do you not find the sentence odd?" Signas noticed Sigma half to turn towards his direction. There's also the absurdity of not finding any of Zero's subordinate or hunter in the premises. 'It's as if Zero planned this.'

 

"No.." Sigma did not find anything sexual. "Why are you heating up Signas? Your processor is better than this."

"Sigma. X may be **sleeping with** Zero. Do you not find that sexual?" Signas could already imagine Sigma with a question mark above his head. "Am I the only one who thinks outside the box of reason?"

"You believe X and Zero synced." Sigma clarified and Signas looked away, blushing.

"N-no! That's too intimate. I was referring to human 'lovemaking practices' since we already had incidents with our Hunters?" Signas wished he didn't read the night reports. It's because of these compiled complaints that alcohol was banned unless on special occasions.

 

...

 

"I see..." Sigma nodded a bit until he realized the problem. "?!"

"Let's go." Sigma grabbed hold of Signas's arm, dashing towards the area. "We can't have those two talk or I'm losing a valuable member!"

"Is that all you care about?" Signas frowned. Signas is confident X will blame himself over whatever happened. It's a horrible trait X learned as the blue bomber taught and watched his children grow. 'To assume the responsibility of knowing better than most, X will end up taking the blame in all of his relationships. Is that what  **Love[Eternal]** erases, the responsibility and burden plaguing the mind?'

"No-" Sigma is interrupted by a notification.

 

"Blasted Vava. He's causing a ruckus in my lounge. I don't have time for his shenanigans." Sigma cursed and Signas grimaced.

"Did you tell him that X knows about his act with Layer?" Signas inquired, secretly unable to tell the purple hunter since he was too busy researching in MHG.

"No. When I learned of the affair, I was in the middle of a Council meeting." Sigma confessed, making a sharp left and rushing towards the room. "Then you sent me that disturbing news before the end of that futile meeting which led to Storm Eagle and I heading to the Cain's Residence. If not for you, Vava would be in the correctional facility."

"You should have known better!" Signas tried to run along, but his built wasn't meant for quick retreats such as Sigma.

"I know." Sigma agreed and caused Signas to laugh, finally reaching the end of the hallway.

 

[The decorations give a sense of foreboding.]

 

"X." Sigma greeted, halting on his tracks to see a shaken reploid.

"..." X looked as if he had a moral dilemma whether to allow the experimentation towards infected irregulars.

"Are you okay?" Signas actually wanted to ask if X remembered what Zero asked from him because the entire set up screamed manipulation. Since the 0th Unit specializes in information gathering, it's not hard to see Zero gathering information from an intoxicated reploid.

 

"I.. used.. Zero..." Tears falling down, X admitted. "Zero is my best friend and I-I... How could I... How could I do this to him?"

"How did you use hi- What?" Sigma looked at Signas who thwacked his arm.

"X. Look at me." Signas hushed the elder reploid, wiping the tears and cupping X's cheek to face him. "It's not entirely your fault."

"As if that's any better." Sigma looked at the door. X's unresolved dilemma and the door not bursting open confirms Sigma's suspicion that X had yet to alert Zero from his sleep.  _At least they have time before Zero demands answers._  Sigma interrupts the duo, requesting the B-hunter. "While you collect your thoughts, come with us. I receive word from Dr. Cain of an important meeting."

 

"But I... Zero? Shouldn't I...?" X is lost, conflicted in the number of potential decisions to solve the issue. This is what Sigma is talking about. Hesitation. X's greatest weakness yet strength.

"We don't have much time left. Vile is after you." Sigma partly lied, giving a fake signature of X for Vile to chase after. He can't have the conversation happen right now. X is still so unstable. _One wrong move and Zero would transfer to Repliforce. There's also the fixed variable where X cannot literally find it in himself to love Zero anymore._ 'Dr. Light. Why couldn't you be contented in creating the perfect anti-virus and malware countermeasure?'

"You can talk with Zero later. How about leaving him a note?" Signas reassured, comforting the lost archetype. "Right now, we need you to calm down. It would help if you understand what's going to happen next, wouldn't it?"

 "..." X looked back at the room and then right at his allies. X agreed, telling Signas. "Five minutes. I need to do something."

"Don't wake him up." Sigma warned as X entered the room again. After five minutes, X exited the room looking slightly better.

 

"Shall we go?" X tried to smile, voice still cracked and Sigma really wants to know what his young twin read up because Signas is scanning for signs when X looked only a bit disheveled.

"Yes." Signas nodded, looking at Sigma and mouthing the shocking sentence before they got teleported to Cain's Residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> "..." The blonde opens his eyes. Courtesy of his best friend, the reploid is tucked in bed and the room is organized just the way he likes it to be. ~~just like his time in the Seventeenth Unit.~~
> 
> The crimson hunter sits up, gaze blank as the male gets off his bed. Twenty-four minutes since the blue hunter left the room... **Twenty-four minutes, seventeen seconds and fifty-eight seconds and counting wasted... all because he didn't wake up and talk to his partner in time.**
> 
> "..." Zero wears his armor, fixing his hair just in time to see a note on the table. It's from X. _If he hadn't left, maybe X would still pay attention to him and not have dated Vile. He just... has to earn it back, that's all._

**Author's Note:**

> X falls in love with people he knows he can't have and shouldn't like.
> 
> Hahaha... Darn. That sounds sad. :)


End file.
